Talk:Graveyard of a Madman Part 24/@comment-4080028-20150704181548
As usual, you fail to be disappointing me with this story of yours, my man. I have to admit, it was hard to really picture what exactly was going on at times, since the way the action was descibed sometimes sounded misleading or not quite as obvious as it should have been in my head. Of course though, the action kicked a million kinds of ass! No doubt about that! Hakuryuu, Pura, Wyatt and Thoosa were all incredible in their own way! Though I think it was Haku and Thoosa that stole the show this chapter. :P Despite the action being awesome, it did feel kind of like one huge wild blur at times as I kept reading. Kind of like a carnival ride that's going too fast for you to really comprehend what's going on, ya know? ... That may actually be a bad analogy. >_> If so, I apologize. Still kind of reeling from all the excitement. lol If there was one thing I'd nitpick about here, it'd probably be that I feel a little disappointed that Wyatt hasn't unleashed his absolute true potential. D: Like, if he's forced into close quarter combat, he can kind of hold his own for a bit through blunt weapon combat, as opposed to his far more effective and preferred marksmanship. Albeit though, he'd have to be fighting some kind of nameless underling for him to win without a sweat. Not like Wyatt put much training into his jutte, tonfa, staff, etc. techniques. ...Though now that I think about it, being trained under an immensely powerful swordsman like Drake Lockheart for two years, alongside fellow swordsman, Sakura, I guess Wyatt may have picked up close quarter combat skills to some degree. ...I'll play with the thought over time and see where it goes. And just as well, I'll discuss it with Ferno and see if Drake would go that far or not. ... Annnd I was rambling about an entirely different topic there. XD Oops, sorry about that. But back to Wyatt, it's as I said a paragraph back; I'd love to see some of the bigger, flashier, more creative ideas I have in store for him. +_+ (If necessary, I'm more than willing to fill you in or remind you if I already told you back during Padrino.) For instance, it's starting to become very likely that Wyatt can probably fire lasers by converting light into ammo; not to mention the more mundane stuff like shooting streams and balls of fire, piercing air bullets, lightning bolts, rock and metal hard bullets, and so on. On the more fun and creative side though, I wouldn't mind seeing what you'd come up with on the spot if you felt up to it, such as the prospect of shaping an electric bullet into a fist, a dragon head, a big DON, and so on and so on; given that I've been playing with the idea of Wyatt not only being able to reverse the effects of his powers at will (since it revolves around the creation, and through extension, manipulation of bullets and other forms of ammunition, like cannonballs and arrows,) but to also shape them into various, well, shapes. Another example being shooting a wooden bullet and then allowing it to grow back into the tree it once was; either to launch someone skyward, block an oncoming charge or projectile, or maybe even to trap someone (imagine the bark of the tree wrapping around someone and fastening them to the tree.) And then of course, that too can be a set up for something even worse. >:) Like say... setting the tree and trapped guy on fire... >_> ... Bit too dark for someone like Wyatt, but hey, it's an idea. lol As I was reading his fight alongside Pura, many more ideas started coming to me for what Wyatt could do (so long as he has the appropriate bullets on hand at the time.) Such as shooting an ice bullet and then instantly freezing the area of impact, as if Aokiji had used Ice Age or something (but ya know, on a FAR LESS scale than Aokiji.) Not to mention I was also reminded of Wyatt's unique method of launching allies over insanely long distances at incredible speeds (and that method being: Turn ally into bullet; shoot ally-bullet to where the ally wants to go; allow ally to regain their normal form in midair before they make impact with something. Instant, if albeit kind of scary and very, very odd transportation.) +_+ I guess the only other thing I'd love to see is Wyatt's Zen Mode. Zen Mode is sort of like if he went "Super Sniper;" as in by controlling his heart beat, he can drastically increase his senses (most importantly, his senses of sight, smell, touch and hearing. I say touch because Wyatt has taught himself to feel minute changes in the wind, so it won't hinder his aim. In fact, Wyatt can even use the wind to improve his aim. ...So yeah, I had a field day with trying to make a super awesome One Piece-styled sharpshooter. ^_^';') Not entirely sure what downsides it'd have at the moment, aside from maybe sensory oversensitivity (and coming from me, I know how ANNOYING AND PAINFUL that can be at times. -_-) Maybe if it alters his heart beat, it could put him at risk of cardiac arrest or something, but I'll leave that ambiguous until I get around to fine-tuning Zen Mode. My apologies if I went on for way too long about Wyatt. >.< As I said, I'm feeling a little disappointed that he seems to just be shooting normal bullets and using the wiki-standard "I have highly improbably aiming powers." So I suppose I got more excited than expected in wanting to share my ideas with you, in the hopes that maybe you could do something with it. Because hey, I have faith in you and trust you as a fellow writer and close friend. Like a good... I'd say 95-99% (give or take) of the other users here, if there's anyone who can take awesome ideas and make them more awesome by putting them in a fascinating story, it's you. :) Guess I've rambled on long enough. Very fun chapter as always! Looking forward to seeing what happens next.